


Worth the Wait

by seraphyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heaven, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Just like on the day he died, Dean is surprised it’s today of all days, but he doesn’t question it as he breathes Sammy in. Pulls him to his chest where he belongs, slots them together like a jigsaw puzzle. Just like that, Heaven is a home, not a holiday.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Worth the Wait

The gravel road curves towards a bridge as Dean feels it: a sensation in the depths of his stomach. Like a tingle, almost an itch. His brows pop upwards and he eases on the accelerator, following with a gentle press on the break. 

Baby may be unbreakable here, but that doesn’t mean she deserves rough treatment. 

As Dean steps out of the car, a breeze burrows into his hair, carrying the scent of autumn. It looked like late spring when he first showed up — when he began this journey of endless roads and cassette tapes — and as he leans on the balustrade and looks down at the river, he wonders if this is too soon. 

But time is different here, and his concerns scatter as the feeling in his stomach crescendos. And then… a presence. No, _the_ presence he’s waited for ever since death did them apart. 

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Dean.”

Just like on the day he died, he’s surprised it’s today of all days, but he doesn’t question it as he breathes Sammy in. Pulls him to his chest where he belongs, slots them together like a jigsaw puzzle. Just like that, Heaven is a home, not a holiday. 

\---

It feels like it’s been a week since Sam showed up, but still he’s running his fingers carefully on Baby’s dashboard, a breath of a chuckle leaving him. 

Incredulous, Dean knows. He always knows.

Yeah, alright, most of the time.

Which gives Dean the confidence to voice what’s been on his mind ever since he first got here. He pulls his hand from the ignition, leaving the keys jingling, and presses his palm against his knee. Takes a deep breath. 

Sam’s eyes are on him, already filling with concern. Dean doesn’t need to look at him to know. Sam’s not been here long enough to know there’s nothing to hunt here, no shadows to chase and no nasty surprises behind every corridor.

“Sammy, I’ve been thinking about something.” His fingers tighten around the steering wheel for support, and meets Sam’s eyes and their naked worry head-on. “You know, when we were younger and we, uhh, almost did some things together, I… uhh.” 

Sam swallows quickly and nods, encouraging Dean to continue.

“Just… if you wanted that…” he trails off and breaks eye contact, throat dry and heart thundering in his ears. He waits a beat, then another, and then his fingers find the keys and are just about to ignite the engine when a warm hand lands on his thigh.

He stops dead in his tracks, afraid a breath will break the moment. Or maybe this is a dream — one of those frustrating ones that end just as things are about to get good. 

Sam’s hand moves slowly, its course unmistakable, and it’s when it first brushes up against Dean’s cock that the silence breaks. 

“What, you’re not even gonna buy me dinner first?” 

For a while nothing happens and Dean wants nothing more than to take that back, shove it down his own throat and lock it up so tight that Lucifer’s cage looks like a joke in comparison. But then Sam laughs; that low chuckle that turns Dean’s insides into a warm mess.

“Haven’t we waited long enough?” 

Sam’s eyes are darkened, intent on his, and whatever thoughts Dean had for a moment there… they’re gone. He opens his legs as much as he can, watches in disbelief as Sam undoes the zipper and lowers his head to Dean’s lap. 

Everything they’ve been through feels worth it if this is where they end up, if this is their happy ending. Considering shadows are just shadows here, Dean trusts that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Thank you for reading <3


End file.
